You will always be my hero
by QueenRiver
Summary: Barry had always loved playing the hero. It had many perks from saving the day to being adored by everyone. But how will he react when his favourite personal physician can't stop talking about another hero? One Shot. Snowbarry!


_**You will always be my hero**_

**A/N: This fanfic was written for the tumblr prompt. I have already tried my hand in jealousy so thought of introducing a new dynamic to it. This is a one shot. Please tell how you like it. It would make my day. **

Barry was in a pretty cheerful mood. It was just another Tuesday forhim and his friends, rounding up yet another criminal and rejoicing over thefact that once again he saved the day. That was his favourite part of being the Flash. Saving the day and being a hero. Right from childhood, he had always liked stories where the hero is loved and cheered by everyone. So it was not a big surprise that he enjoyed being the Flash. He was in the middle of hanging his, (sorry his and Cisco's suit) when he noticed Caitlin making her way towards him with a radiant smile. He also observed that she wasn't dressed in her usual high school principal clothes (her words not his) but in an alluring blue dress.

He had never admitted to anyone but Caitlin dressing up always made him nervous. There will always be a shift in the atmosphere and the most embarrassing thing was he was left to stutter even in his mind. But he found the whole situation ridiculous because once she starts talking, he always finds himself comforted by the fact that she is the same Caitlin, his lovely friend who knocks some sense into him when he has his head in clouds. "So" continued Barry after clearing his throat that had unsurprisingly gone dry on seeing her in a form fitting dress. "So are you going somewhere special today?" Caitlin smiled amused as she inquired, "Well what gave me away?"

He would have definitely babbled that the stunning dress was a dead give away but was fortunately saved by Dr. Wells when he answered "Caitlin is leaving for Gotham to get funding for the STAR Labs. As you know billionaires in Central City are not that pleased with us since the particle accelerator blew. So Caitlin here was kind enough to help us" When Barry turned around to her looking puzzled, Caitlin explained "A friend of mine works in Wayne Industries and she said they had always encouraged scientific research. With her help I am going to present about our lab's researches to . I am pretty sure he would help us" Though this idea made a lot of sense, Barry hated it. To send Caitlin alone to an unknown city just somehow sounded wrong.

"I could accompany you, if that is okay" offered Barry. "Oh I will be perfectly fine, Barry. My friend would be there to help me and it would just be a couple of days. You just make sure you don't break any more of bones when I am gone" warned Caitlin in a playful tone though Barry knew it was a legitimate threat. "Alright, just stay safe. Okay?" requested Barry. Caitlin promised that she would take care of herself and left to the Gotham city which he was now starting to hate. He missed Cisco's rambling at that moment so much. At least that would have distracted him from his disturbing thoughts. It just didn't feel right to him that Caitlin was leaving the lab alone to see a billionaire to get him to help them in a ravishing (there he said it) dress.

*two days later*

If the recent encounter with a dangerous meta human prove anything, it was that Cisco knew nothing about patching up. Sure, he had a theoretical knowledge of what needs to be done but fumbled when it came to reality. But that was not the only reason Barry missed Caitlin. He missed her shouting at him for being so reckless and her disapproving looks as she cleaned all his wounds in a tender way. He missed her being openly scared for him and him coming up with something funny to take her mind off the injury and in turn his too. But now without her concerned eyes and condescending words to distract him, he felt every bit of the awful pain.

He kept his mouth shut in fear of lashing out at Cisco. He was angry. It was not just the pain but her mere absence felt that so wrong to him. It felt amiss without her intelligent inputs, voice of reason and brilliant smile when they succeed in a mission. It felt empty coming back to the lab without her to share his victory. But more than his team mate and personal physician Dr. Snow, he missed his friend Cait who was always there to lend her ears and shoulders. Though Cisco had always been there for him, Caitlin had always understood him in a way nobody else could and he always felt oddly comforted after sharing his thoughts with her. These always made her special. But now she was gone, abandoning them to talk to a billionaire. However he took comfort from the fact that she would make it to Central city by morning.

But that didn't last long as Cisco whistled, "Well looks like our Cait has gotten herself a rich admirer" "What?" demanded Barry irritated. "It seems Mr. Wayne had asked Caitlin to stay for the week to help him with a research. We all know how Bruce Wayne is with girls. I am sure he is captivated by her" smirked Cisco unknowingly adding fire to Barry's already flaming jealousy. "I am going to Gotham" he declared as he made his way out. "What? Why? Caitlin can handle herself. Don't do anything stupid, Barry" called out Cisco. "I don't like what I hear about this Bruce, Cisco. I am sorry" replied Barry as he already took off for his short run to Gotham.

To say that he arrived to Gotham to an inane situation would be an understatement. He came there to get Caitlin back to STAR Labs from the guy who refused to let her go but instead he reached there to hear that she was saved from Gotham's own hero Batman. He was happy that Caitlin was safe and thankful that someone was there to rescue her from the rogues. But what he didn't like was the way Caitlin kept fawning about the Batman. She went on and on about he was so mysterious, theatrical and how he could fly and listed his cool gadgets that she thought Cisco would go crazy for. They were currently at the charity event the obnoxious Wayne had thrown to which Caitlin was invited both as a thanks and apology.

Barry wanted her to return back with him immediately but she was so stubborn and insisted that they should go at least for her new friend Alfred, the butler. He refused to leave her alone and tagged along as a date. Now that he allowed himself to relax, he noticed that she was breathtaking today too. She was dressed in his favourite colour red and the curls that cascaded along the side of her face only added to the beauty. But what he did not like was that she was currently talking to a very handsome Bruce Wayne who seemed as much of an asshole as he had heard. So he bravely cut in their conversation and asked, "Caitlin, dance with me?" For some unknown reason Wayne seemed amused while Caitlin apologized to him to join Barry. As soon as they were out of his earshot, she hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Without replying, Barry held out a hand, which Caitlin took looking puzzled. As they started swaying to the music, he remarked, "I could ask the same. Why are you so reluctant to return home?" "I am not reluctant. I just promised Mr. Wayne on a research in return for his investment in the STAR labs. So I was just doing my job" protested Caitlin. "Well you were nearly killed in the process" pointed out Barry. "But batman saved me" countered Caitlin. "I am sure Flash would have saved you if you had listened to me" retorted Barry. "Oh Barry! Are you jealous of batman?" exclaimed Caitlin. When she said it out loud, it did seem silly to his own ears but still he defended by saying, "I am not. I can run fast, I heal fast and I can pack a supersonic punch. Can your amazing batman do any of these? I don't think so. I just feel bad that I was not the one to save you" confessed Barry looking down.

"Barry look at me! Whatever happens and whoever saves me, they can't replace you. Batman was not by my side when I needed a friend to talk to. He was not the one who accompanied me to Jitters when I needed a break. He was not the one who sang karaoke with me when I was embarrassingly drunk. You will always be my hero not because of your speed but because you are my best friend, Mr. Allen" concluded Caitlin with a smile she reserved specially for him.

Watching the couple from afar, Alfred remarked, "It is a shame that she seems to like the boy. I thought she would make a nice friend to you" Bruce just laughed as he replied, "And earn the wrath of the flash? Oh I don't think so".


End file.
